(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a service mode switching method in a reconfigurable base station system, and more particularly, relates to a service mode switching method based on a software communication architecture (SCA) of a dual-mode reconfigurable base station system.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A software communication architecture (SCA) has been developed by the joint tactical radio system (JTRS) joint program office (JPO) established for developing the next generation communication system. The SCA uses common object request broker architecture (CORBA) middleware which is an open industry middleware standard, so as to enable integration of heterogeneous hardware and software. That is, the SCA, other than limited to a predetermined system, is formed as an independent system design framework. An SCA-based system is a communication system formed based on a configuration of the SCA. For example, a software defined radio (SDR) system uses the SCA as a software framework standard.
SCA techniques are disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 2002-97338 entitled “Resource adapter in SDR system”, and are disclosed in a paper entitled “SCA Software Framework for SDR Mobile Platform” in the magazine Electronics and Telecommunications Trends (Vol. 18 No. 5) published in October, 2003.
In addition, the dual-mode reconfigurable base station system is a base station system operating in two modes (e.g., analogue and digital modes). Accordingly, the base station may use a digital terminal and an analogue terminal since the base station operates both systems. In such a dual-mode reconfigurable base station, a service mode switching operation should be appropriately performed from a current first mode to a second mode.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.